Overprotected
by LeeBrennanLindsayArmaouFan
Summary: The other Megaforce Rangers get overprotective of Gia, when she tells them that she's pregnant with Noah's baby
1. Chapter 1: A Night 2 Remember

**Story: Overprotected **

**By: LeeBrennanLindsayArmaouFan**

**Pairing: Gia Moran/Noah Carver **

**Summary: The other Megaforce Rangers get overprotective of Gia, when she tells them that she's pregnant with Noah's baby**

**Rating: M**

**Warning: Scenes of a sexual nature and strong language. Not suitable for under 18's**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Megaforce, Saban does**

**Review, all critism is welcome, no flames please **

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Night 2 Remember**

**Late night in Harwood County and the five rangers were watching Scream 2 at Gia's house; Emma, Jake and Troy were all fast sleep after finding the film boring, Gia hid behind a cushion while Noah fixed himself a drink of orange juice in the kitchen**

'**How's the film Gia?' he asks noticing her peeking from the pillow she was holding**

'**I am so not going to be able to sleep tonight' she squealed quickly hiding behind the pillow again**

**Noah just chuckles to himself as he enters the living room**

**I can't believe they fell to sleep watching the movie' he sighs at his fellow Rangers**

'**I know' Gia agrees from behind her pillow **

'**You OK?' he asks noticing Gia had gone a bit quiet **

'**I'm turning this off, it's making me wanna throw up' Gia answers getting up and turning the TV off before taking her seat**

**Before long both Gia and Noah sat in silence catching up on homework when Gia finally broke the silence as it was driving her mad 'I'm gonna head to bed OK'**

'**Yeah sure' Noah replies concentrating on his homework**

**It was past midnight when Gia went to get herself a drink when she saw Noah still wide awake doing his homework**

'**Noah, its 12:15, why you still awake?' she asks standing behind the chair he was sitting in**

'**Is it?' he asks looking at his watch 'shit, I better get some sleep'**

'**You could always come upstairs with me to keep me company' Gia suggests as Noah closes his folder and follows her upstairs**

'**Jeez, Gia, I think you may be taking the Yellow Ranger thing a bit too far' he gasps seeing the amount of yellow things she has in room as he enters it **

'**Not my fault I like the color yellow' she scolds entering her room**

'**Gia' Noah whispers as he closes her bedroom**

'**Noah you know you don't have to whisper' Gia smiles**

'**Gia, can I ask you something without you getting offended please? He asks shyly**

'**Depends what the question is' she answers walking over to where he was standing**

'**It doesn't matter' he sighs taking his shoes off**

'**Noah please tell me' Gia pleads**

**Noah couldn't find a way to ask Gia so instead he showed her by kissing her**

**Shocked by what happened, Gia just stood there quiet**

'**I'm s-s-so sorry Gia' he stutters**

**Gia just thought nothing of it and kissed him back. **

'**Noah, you seem a little shocked' Gia smiles breaking off the kiss**

**Noah seemed lost for words at what just happened, Gia though just held his hand and lead him to her girly bed and sat them both on it**

'**If it's this Noah, then here you go' Gia smiles as she begins to kiss Noah but unlike the first kiss, this kiss was deep and passionate. **

'**Gia' Noah moaned as he gently laid her on her back**

'**Lower' Gia moaned taking off her yellow and white double layered jacket**

**Noah did what Gia asked and started to tease her through her blue denim jeans, while she started to remove his trousers and underwear to reveal his erection before breaking the kiss**

'**What was that for?' Noah asks upset that Gia had broken the kiss**

'**Do you want to have sex with our clothes on? Gia questions him raising her eyebrows**

'**Ah, good point' Noah laughs as he takes his t-shirt off to reveal a toned body, while Gia takes off her yellow tie dye kami top and reveals a perky set of breasts**

'**Shit' Noah gasps seeing his best friend topless**

'**You like?' Gia laughs**

'**Me like' Noah smiles as he begins to fondle Gia's breasts causing her moan out in pleasure**

'**Fuck' she cursed**

'**You loving it baby?' he asked as he led her to the now messed up bed**

'**Fuck yeah' Gia blurts out before blushing a rosy pink**

'**Sorry' she apologizes **

**Gia climbed on to the bed and starts to tease Noah by playing with her breasts, getting the message Noah climbed on Gia's bed and began to kiss her**

'**Noah, fuck me please' Gia begs and she lies down on her back, making sure Noah could see the look on her face**

'**Your wish is my command' Noah smiles climbing on top Gia before slowing entering her**

'**Fuck me faster' Gia screams as Noah sucked on her breasts**

'**Babe, that's is so good' she cries out in ecstasy**

'**You liking this' he moans as he retreats from Gia's pussy and diverts it to where Gia's mouth was, Gia took the pleasure and started to perform oral sex making Noah moan**

'**Faster' he moaned as Gia started sucking his as it was like a Popsicle for several minutes before Noah came in her mouth**

'**Round two coming up' he laughs sounding like a referee **

**Noah soon re-entered Gia cause a little moan to slip through her lips**

'**Oooohhhhhh, fucking hell faster' she moaned loudly enough to wake the Rangers downstairs**

**Downstairs Emma awoke to the sound of loud moans and groans before falling back to sleep**

'**Noah harder, harder please' she moans as Noah thrusted in and out of her quickly causing the bed to squeak **

**'I'm gonna cum' he moans as he sheds his cum inside Gia**

**A few minutes later Gia orgasmed over Noah's shaft**

**'That was amazing' they both replied cuddling up and falling to sleep in each other's arms**

**Next day, Gia awoke and got out of bed only to be stopped by Noah**

'**Stay in bed please' he pleads**

'**Noah, we need to get up we've got school' Gia groans as she puts her yellow robe on and made her way downstairs to find Emma teasing the lads**

'**Em, give it back' Jake whines chasing Emma around the living room before stopping and noticing Gia standing in the doorway laughing**

'**What's so funny' Jake asks**

'**You two' she answers **

'**Why?' Emma asks**

'**I don't know; you just are' Gia answers **

'**Mate, piece of advice if you fancy her, ask her out before we all lose the plot' she replies looking at Jake**

** 'Ems, wait up' Jake calls out going after Emma**

'**Awww young love' Noah smiles wrapping his arms around Gia**


	2. Chapter 2: Bad Day

**Story: Overprotected**

**By: GurlIsAllowed2HaveFun**

**Summary: The other Megaforce Rangers get overprotective of Gia, when she tells them that she's pregnant with Noah's baby**

**Please review and enjoy the story**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Bad Day**

**3 months had passed since Gia Moran and Noah Carver had their little rendezvous in Gia's house, neither could stop thinking back to that day and what happened, but they didn't think of the consequences of that night until now.**

**The gang was to meet up outside Harwood County High School and Emma was the first one there**

**'Hey, Gia' she replies noticing something was trouble her best friend**

**'Hey, Em' Gia whispers as tears start falling from her eyes**

**'OK' what's up Gia?' Emma asks**

**'I-I-I-I' Gia stutters failing to find the right words to say to Emma but failing**

**'Gia, you OK?' Troy asks pulling a face of concern for the teen**

**'Yeah I've just got to...' Gia began before running to the ladies toilets where she started to choke down the toilet**

**'OK, what was that about?' Jake asks as he runs and joins Emma and Troy**

**'I have no clue but I'm going to find out' Emma answers looking round to see where Noah had got to**

**'Sorry, I'm late' he replies out of breath**

**'Where's Gia'**

**'She's in the ladies room' Troy cautiously answers**

**'I'll go and check on her' Emma pipes up a tad enthusiastically**

**Meanwhile in the ladies rest room, Gia flushed the toilet and placed her back against the door still in tears**

**'Gia' Emma called out when Gia unlocks the cubicle door and steps out of the cubicle**

**'Hey' she sobs**

**'Gia' Emma wonders over and hugs her best friend**

**'Ems, I think I'm pregnant' she sobs**

**'Oh Gia, what we gonna do with you hey' Emma sighs**

**_'What am I going tell Noah' Gia thinks to herself_ as the two girls walked to class**

**'Miss Moran, Miss Goodall nice of you to join us' the girls teacher Mr. Burley replies**

**'Sorry, sir' they apologized before taking their seats**

**'Noah, I need to talk to you in private after school' Gia whispers to Noah who gives her a small nod.**

**Later that afternoon, Gia walked home wondering how she's going to break the news that he's going to be a dad to Noah**

**'Hey Gia wait up will you' Noah calls out making Gia stop in her tracks**

**'Noah' she gasps as he catches up with her**

**'What's wrong Gia' he asks managing to get his breath back**

**'Noah, remember what happened 3 months ago?' she asks not looking up from the ground**

**'Yeah' he answers**

**'Well, I think I may be pregnant with your baby' she replies**

**'OK' Noah whispers as the two start walking back to Noah's house**

**'What are you going to do if you are?' he asks breaking the silence**

**'I don't know' she answers taking hold off his hand**

'**Have you had any of the symptoms? He asks**

'**Other than morning sickness, no' she answers**

'**Let's get you a testing kit to see if you are' he smiles**

'**OK, will you still like me if I was knocked up?' she answers**

'**Yeah of course I will Gia' he answers as the turn back around and made their way to Harwood County Pharmacy**

'**Thanks Noah' Gia replies hugging her friend as they leave the pharmacy with their purchases-a pregnancy test and a bottle of water for Gia and a bottle of orange juice for him before making their way back to Noah's. Once there Gia sneaks to the rest room and does the test. **

**After a few minutes Gia resurfaced from the bathroom looking considerably pale and clasping the testing kit in her hands. Noah heard her break down after finding out she was having a baby**

'**I'm pregnant' she sobs hysterically when Emma called them about an attack near the teens High School**

**Hang on Gia, where you going?' Noah asks**

**'You guys need help' she answers before being stopped in her tracks by Noah**

**'Gia you can't fight in your state' he replies**

**'I'm pregnant Noah, not...' Gia started **

**'Do you want to harm the baby?' Noah asks interrupting Gia**

**'Well no but' she answers but not getting the chance to finish her sentence as Noah had morphed into the Blue Megaforce Ranger and joined the others in battling **

**another creepy monster sent down by Admiral Malkor**

**'Where's Gia?' Emma asks struggling to her feet**

**'She's resting' Noah answers not knowing that Gia had in fact teleported to the Megaforce Command Center**

'**Gia, what brings you here' Gosei asks seeing the Yellow Megaforce Ranger moping around in tears**

**'I can't fight' she sighs**

**'Why?' he asks curiously**

**'I'm pregnant with Noah's baby' she answers staring at her fluorescent yellow sneakers. A short time later and after a close fought fight in which the Megaforce Rangers won, the four exhausted but happy Rangers teleported to the center where they notice Gia talking to Gosei**

**'Gia, what you doing here' Emma squeals as she rushes to give Gia a hug only to be stopped by Noah**

**'I needed to talk to Gosei' she answers looking at Noah**

**'Guys, what's going on?' Troy asks giving both Gia and Noah a funny look**

**'Me and Gia are set to become... Noah began**

**'Engaged' Troy jumps in**

**'Married' Emma guessed**

**'Drunk' Jake pipes up receiving a filthy look off the other four Rangers**

**'What?' he asks defending himself**

**'Guys back to these two' Emma interrupts**

**'Sorry' they apologized before turning their attention back to Noah and Gia**

**'I'm having Noah's baby' Gia replies**

**'What?' Troy and Jake ask in unison**

**'I'm pregnant' she repeats getting a mixed reaction from the others**

**''No, you can't be you're a Ranger, Rangers don't fall pregnant' Troy shouts**

**'Well tough luck mate, I am' Gia snaps back**

**'Are you out of your mind?' Jake asks freaking out**

**'No' Gia asks**

**'Guys, so what if she's pregnant, there's a life growing inside her, you should be happy for her not shouting at her Troy' Emma defended her best friend**

**'Rangers, Emma is right' Tensou replies making the boys feel bad**

**'But Rangers can't fall pregnant' Troy repeats**

**'Troy yes they can' Emma argues back shutting Troy up while also pointing at Gia**


	3. Chapter 3: Overprotected

**Story: Overprotected**

**By: GurlIsAllowed2HaveFun**

**Summary: The other Megaforce Rangers get overprotective of Gia, when she tells them that she's pregnant with Noah's baby**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Overprotected**

**Gia was now in her fifth month of pregnancy but that was the only thing driving her mad, her friends had become so overprotected that even if she did the smallest thing, either Emma or Jake would kick up such a big fuss over nothing like if she wanted to pick up a book, Emma tells her to sit back down or if she wants a drink, Jake tells her to chill out, it was beginning to annoy Gia.**

**Next day at school, Gia dropped a book and went to pick it up but was stopped in her tracks by Emma Goodall**

**'Gia, what do you think you are doing?' she asks looking down at her friend**

**'I dropped my book' she answers**

**'Gia, you'll harm the baby' Emma points out**

**'I often think that you're more over the moon about me being pregnant than I was when I first found out' Gia whines before leaving the school building to get some fresh air**

**'Where's Gia going?' Noah asks seeing his best friend leave the building in tears**

**'Just leave her alone, come on let's get to class before Mr. Burley has a hissing fit about us being late' she replies as the two walked to their class**

**With Gia, she arrived home just as her dad was leaving**

**'Gia, sweetheart' he replies seeing his daughter in tears**

**'Dad, why can't my friends seeing how overprotective they are becoming, I can't even pick up a pencil without them complaining' she sobs being comforted by her father**

**'Gia, have you told them this?' he asks**

**'I keep trying to but every time I do, they won't listen' she sighs**

**'Get them to pay attention sweetheart' her dad pipes up standing up**

**'I will thanks dad' Gia smiles as her dad makes his way to work**

**Gia teleported to the Command Center where she was greeted by the others**

**'What are doing teleporting? Emma asks folding her arms**

**'Guys, I wish I never told you I was pregnant in the first place' Gia scorns before falling silent**

**'That was so out of order Gia and you know that' Jake shouts**

**'I'm not the one who is out of order' Gia snaps back**

**'What do you mean you're not the one who is out of order' Troy yells**

**'Ever since I told you guys I was having Noah's baby, you've been way overprotective of me not letting me doing anything' Gia confesses calming down making the others feel bad.**

**I've trying tell you guys but you've just interrupted me every time I wanted to say it' she adds**

**'Sorry Gia. We all are' Emma replies as the boys nod in agreement**

**'Sorry I snapped' Gia smiles placing a hand on her baby bump**

**'Apology accepted' Emma smiles back gently hugging Gia**

**'So what are you having?' Troy cheekily asks**

**'I'm not saying' Gia sticks her tongue out**

'**Awww please' Emma pleads**

'**Nice try Ems' Noah chuckles**

'**You can't blame a girl for trying' Emma shrugs**

'**How did your parents take it?' Troy asks**

'**My parents didn't take to the news rather well' Noah sighs thinking back**

_***Start of flashback***_

_**Noah arrives in the front room after a long day of crime fighting and school, when he sees his mum and dad sitting on the settee rather angry**_

_'**Noah, why does your teacher tell me you got a girl pregnant? His mum asks**_

_'**Mum, I'm gonna be a dad, I don't see why that is a problem' he asks sitting on the edge of the armchair**_

_'**Noah Micah Carver, you are 16 years old, you have the whole world in front of you to discover. Now you haven't means you're going to become a father' he dad snaps**_

_'**Mum, dad I can be a father and see the world at the same time' Noah answers back**_

_'**Son, you don't understand' his mum sighs**_

_'**I do mum; you don't want me to take responsibility for the life I created' Noah replies standing up and walking out the front door**_

_***End of flashback***_

'**What about now?' Gia asks**

'**Now, they're happy as Larry as I sat down and explained everything to them' Noah answers wrapping his arms around Gia's waist**

'**Hey G, what about your parents?' Jake asks**

'**My parents were over the moon, they even started to plan everything in advance' Gia laughs**

_***Start of flashback***_

_**As Gia enters through the front door, her mum excitedly squeals **_

_'**My Princess is going to have a baby' **_

_'**Whoa mum slow down please; the baby isn't even born yet' Gia laughs as both women enter the living room where Gia's father was overly ecstatic over the news**_

_**'Hey sweetheart' he smiles**_

_**'OK mum and dad you are kinda scaring me' Gia replies taking a step backwards**_

_**'Sorry dear' they replied**_

_**'I take it your happy then' Gia laughs hugging her parents**_

_**'Yeah' they smiled**_

_***End of flashback***_

'**They are still over the moon and it's making me think they were more happy than I was when I first found out' Gia replies**

'**It's their first grandchild what did you expect?' Jake asks**

'**Them to go off on one' Gia answers laughing**

**'So how you taking it Noah?' Troy asks receiving a filthy look off Emma**

**'What?' he asks questioning Emma**

**'Nothing' Emma laughs**

**The Rangers teleport home before meeting up with each other at Ernie's BrainFreeze to go over notes for Mr. Burley's science class**

**'Gia, we'll need to go shopping for maternity clothes' her dad calls out from the living room**

**'OK dad' Gia replies heading out the front before realizing what her dad had just said**

**'Hey Gia' Emma calls out greeting her friend**

**'Em, fancy like going shopping?' Gia asks**

**'Yeah sure, what for though?' Emma asks making Gia point to her baby bump**

**'I'm in need of new clothes, I can't even fit in my old clothes' Gia laughs as the two walk to Ernie's BrainFreeze where the three lads were already there and waiting**

**'Gia, Emma' they called out**

**'Hi lads' the girls both smile**

**'Hey baby, you alright?' Noah asks Gia as she covers her mouth and runs to the bathroom**

**'I'm quite surprised she hasn't moaned about throwing up yet' Troy suddenly pipes up laughing getting hit by Emma**

**'Troy, it's not funny she's having a baby, so there's sickness to be expected' she scorns putting Noah off his lunch**

**30 minutes later, Gia re-emerges from the ladies rest room and wonders to where the others were**

**'Baby, you OK?' Noah asks noticing Gia about to break down in tears**

**'This pregnancy is beginning to get on my nerves' she manages to say before bursting into tears and out of the juice bar**

**'I'll go after her' Noah replies running after Gia 'bye'**

**Shortly after leaving the juice bar, Noah finds Gia on the floor in pain**

**'Gia' he rushes up to her and gently helps her up before returning to the bar**

**'Gia' Emma squeals rushing to her friends' side**


	4. Chapter 4: The Best Is Yet To Come

**Story: Overprotected**

**By: GurlIsAllowed2HaveFun**

**Summary: The other Megaforce Rangers get overprotective of Gia, when she tells them that she's pregnant with Noah's baby**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Best Is Yet To Come**

**After their recent visit to Harwood County Hospital, Gia and Noah were full of excitement, so decided to meet up with the others at Ernie's BrainFreeze (who were already there). They enter and notice the three talking about school **

**'Jeez G, you're huge' Troy gasps getting a slap around the head from Emma**

**'She's pregnant duh' she scoffs getting off her seat to allow Gia to sit down**

**'G, want a drink?' Noah asks ordering for his friends**

**'Yes please a banana smoothie please' Gia answers**

**'How did it go at the hospital G?' Emma asks**

**'It went well, found out I'm having identical twins' Gia answers as Noah wonders over with the girls' drink**

**'Thanks' they say in unison before Noah went and fetched the drinks for the boys**

**'Have you guys thought about what's going to happen once the baby is born?' Jake asks**

**'Crap, we haven't thought of that yet' Noah and Gia answer in unison**

**'Well you have to' Jake stating the obvious**

**'Jake, I'm not stupid' Gia whispers**

**'How long you got left G' Emma asks getting broody**

**'2 months' she answers**

** 'Jake, I want a baby' Emma blurts out saying making the three boys choke on their drinks**

**'Emma Rebekka Goodall are you mad?' he asks**

**'No' she answers quietly**

**'Trust me Em, no you don't' Gia laughs at the boys' faces when Emma mentioned that she wanted a baby with Jake**

**'Why do you want a baby Ems?' Troy asks trying to recover from Emma's sudden outburst**

**'Seeing Gia pregnant has made me broody' Emma answers getting a funny look of Noah and Jake**

'**Em, having a baby will be a big responsibility' Gia points out**

'**Yeah, it will also have its consequences as well' Noah adds**

'**Morning sickness, cravings for unusual foods, swollen ankles and that's when you're pregnant Ems' Gia replies seeing her friend looking disheartened **

'**Not to mention going up dress sizes' she added**

**'I'm just going out' Emma replies standing up and leaving**

**'Noah, a private word please' Gia whispers as the two left to talk**

**'See ya later' Troy calls out**

**'Bye you two' Noah replied as he and Gia headed out the door to find Emma, they didn't need to look far**

**'What do you guys want?' she scolds as the couple sit either side of her**

**'Ems, we feel bad about what's just happened, so we had a talk and was wondering if you wanted to be godmother to the twins, once they are born' Gia answers**

**'Yes, I do' Emma squeals hugging both Noah and Gia**

**'Can't breathe here Ems' Noah chokes**

**'Sorry' Emma blushes**

**Later that afternoon and with Gia, Noah and their parents, they were discussing what would be best for the two once the twins were born**

**'Mrs. Carver, I would like Noah to move in with me here' Gia replies breaking the silence**

**'But we won't get to see the grandkids' Mr. Carver protested**

**'Dad, we will visit every day so you can see the grandchildren' Noah suggested**

**'OK, then' his dad smiles**

**'May we go please mum?' Gia asks **

**'OK sweetheart?' Gia's mum answered as the two teens left to organize Gia's room ready for when the twins arrival**

**'You're more than welcome to visit her any time for a chat' Gia's mum smiles**

**'Thank you and I hope my son will behave himself and not knock Gia up again' his mum called from downstairs **

**Mum, you're embarrassing me' Noah blushes**

**'That's what we're here for' his dad shouts before they said their goodbyes and left the teens to organizing Gia's room **

**Next day and with the teens back at school, Emma caught sight of how big Gia was and thought 'I'm going get pregnant one way or another'**

**'Hey Ems' Gia calls out catching up to her friend**

**'Hey, G' Emma fakes a smile as she greeted her friend **

**'Ems' you OK, you seem a bit quiet' Troy asks startling both Emma and Gia**

**'I'm OK' she lied**

**Gia knew something was up with her best friend but she couldn't figure out what it was**

**'Emma, I know you're upset about something' Gia replies**

**'I'm not upset Gia, now leave me alone' Emma shouts**

**'You're upset because I'm pregnant and your not' Gia yells back**

**'What did you just say' Emma asks storming up to Gia**

**'I said you're jealous of me being pregnant' she answers**

**'Yeah I am jealous so what of it? Emma asks**

**'Ems, you're my best friend and have been since Kindergarten' Gia starts to cry before running off in tears**

**'Emma, what was that for?' Troy asks running after Gia**

**'She was rubbing it in that she was having a baby' Emma answers**

**'Ems, she your friend, she needs your support' Jake scowls at his girlfriend**

**While in class Emma thought about what happened between her and Gia earlier on**

**'Ems, you're being really quiet' Noah whispers**

**'I made myself look stupid by being nasty to Gia' Emma confesses in silence**

**'Mr. Carver, Miss Goodall please pay attention' Mr. Burley replies seeing the two teens talking between their selves**

**'Sorry' they apologize carrying on with their science work when Troy enters without Gia**

'**Sorry for being late sir' he replies taking a seat**

'**Don't let it happen again Mr. Burrows' Mr. Burley replies not taking his eyes of the board**

'**Where's Gia?' **

**Noah passes Troy a note asking 'Where's Gia?'**

**'I took her home after she fell to sleep on one of the school benches' he quietly answers**

**'Oh OK' Noah murmured to himself**

**That afternoon with the teens at Ernie's BrainFreeze, Emma tried to explain why he acted the way she did**

**'Ems, I don't blame you for being jealous, I mean if you were the one that was pregnant, then I would be jealous' Gia replies entering the juice bar **

**'I'm sorry' Emma looks at the ground feeling sorry for herself**

**'Ems, it's OK' Gia smiles before screaming 'Ow'**

**'G, you OK?' Noah as ever asked concerned about his friend**

**'Yeah, I'm fine the twins just decided to kick' Gia answers resting a bowl of chips on her baby bump being careful to hold on to the bowl as the as the twins decided to kick**


	5. Chapter 5: Born With A Smile On My Face

**Story: Overprotected**

**By: GurlIsAllowed2HaveFun**

**Summary: The other Megaforce Rangers get overprotective of Gia, when she tells them that she's pregnant with Noah's baby**

**I only own the names Danniiella-Elizabeth Rose Emilie, Danniielle-Elisabeth Rosa Emilia, Kloe and Georgie James**

**Chapter 5: Born With A Smile On My Face**

**Gia was now nine months and the babies were due anytime but what she hadn't of expect was to go into labor at school**

**'Not here please anywhere but here' Gia whispers as she leans against the nearest table in the dinner hall**

**'Gia, are you OK' Troy asks rushing to his friends side**

**'The babies are coming' Gia cries as another contraction hit**

**'Any help here, teen in labor' Jake shouts seeing Troy helping Gia through the pain**

**'Jake may be instead of yelling, you could like help' Emma rushes to her friends side and grabs her hand to help her through the pain**

**'Someone go and get Noah and quick' she shouts causing Gia to grip her hand even tighter then it previously was**

**Jake and Troy just stood there and laugh until tears fell from their eyes**

**'Dude, this is not funny, how would you feel if I was squeezing your hand tight like there were a vice' Gia screams causing the two boys to run out of the hall**

**'Jeez, G remind me never to cross your path when you're in a bad mood' Emma replies when Noah enters**

**'Baby, I'm here' he replies rushing to side**

**'We're going to have to help her gently on the floor' Noah replies as Gia's waters broke**

**'Eww, that's disgusting' one of the lads from the 11****th**** Grade replied entering the dinner hall**

**'Mate, instead of standing there gawping like a fucking parrot, go and fetch help' Emma shouts making the young lad go and get Mr. Burley. **

**While the young lad went about looking for the teen's teacher, Emma and Noah were trying to calm Gia with little success when Gia screamed 'Owwww'**

**A short time later Troy, Jake and Mr. Burley arrives to now see a crowd form around Gia**

**'Haven't you lot got classes to attend' Mr. Burley boomed as the kids ran to their next lessons**

**'What's with the food?' Emma asks**

**'In case she got hungry after giving birth' Troy answers**

**'Mr. Burrows go to the receptionist and tell them to phone for an ambulance, Miss Goodall, see if you can find some towels and Mr. Holling go and get a bowl of hot water' Mr. Burley replies instructing the three teens, while Noah held his friend's hand**

**'This fucking hurts' Gia curses as another contraction hit**

**'It will G' Noah squeals as Gia grabs his hand and squeezes it**

**'I...am...never...having...kids...after...this' Gia manages to say before being told to push**

**'I second her on that thought' Noah agreed as the other Megaforce Rangers finally arrive back to the chaotic scene**

**'About bloody time, where were you guys opening a sweet shop' he snaps**

**'No' they answered trying their best to not shout**

**'Guys, instead of arguing help me with Miss Moran' Mr. Burley interrupts the teen's argument**

**'Yes sir' the four replied as Emma held the other hand while the two lads watched on before both passing out**

**'This is unbelievable' Noah whispers to himself**

**'I know what to do' Emma laughs to herself as she fills a bucket full of cold water and walking over to the two boys before chucking it on them**

**'Fucking hell Ems...' Troy started**

**'That was fucking freezing' Jake ended**

**'You guys are pathetic, you can't even watch someone give birth without fainting' Emma scorns before returning back to help her friend**

**'Not our fault' the boys argued defending themselves**

**'You boys are all the same' Emma sticks her tongue out only to get a look of disapproval from Noah who was still coaching Gia through the birth of their twins after a while a first set of cries filled the hall**

**Noah gently passed her to Emma who cleaned her niece up before rocking her to sleep**

**Jake and Troy both thought it would be funny to scare Emma while rocking twin 1, only to be stopped by Noah saying 'Don't even think about it'**

**Ah, man Noah why do you always have to take the fun out of things' Troy whines**

**'I do not' Noah argues back when Gia grips his hand making him squeal out in pain**

**'Oh grow a pair you wuss' Jake smirks forcing Noah to switch places with him to make him find out how much it hurts to have your hand on the verge of being broken when a woman in labor is squeezing it**

**'Owwww' he screams trying to get his hand free**

**'It hurts doesn't it Jake?' Noah asks seeing his friend on the verge of tears**

'**Yes it does' he cries out in pain**

**'Teaches ya to tease Noah, Jakey boy' Emma replies as a second set of cries fills the room**

**'Awwwwww' she replies seeing Noah holding twin 2**

**'Have you chose names for the twin girls G?' Jake asks recovering from a sore hand**

**'I have twin 1 is called Danniiella-Elizabeth Rose Emilie Moran-Carver and twin 2 is called Danniielle-Elisabeth Rosa Emilia Moran-Carver' Gia answers rather tired and receiving a funny look of the others**

**'Talk about confusing names G' Emma laughs**

**'I know' Gia yawns as she gives birth to the placenta**

**I heard that you could eat that' Emma grossly replies pulling a face**

**'That's disgusting' the boys cry out in unison when the paramedics finally arrived**

**'Apologies for being late' Georgie replies as Kloe checked Gia and the twins over before helping Gia in the awaiting ambulance,** **Noah shortly followed the mother of his twin daughters holding Danniielle while Georgie passed Danniiella to her mum**

**'Congratulations Gia' Jake and Troy call out before the ambulance doors were closed**

**'You OK?' Noah asks in the back of the ambulance**

**'Yeah I'm fine, I just didn't think that giving birth would take it out of you, you know' Gia faintly smiles before falling to sleep**

**'It's not unusual for a woman to feel tired after giving birth' Georgie replies**

**After settling in Harwood County Hospital, Gia and Noah fed the twins before putting them down to sleep when the teen's parents arrived**

'**Hi Princess' Gia's mum replies**

'**Hi mum' Gia smiles**

'**Awww they're beautiful Gia' Noah's mum smiles as tears fall for her eyes**

'**Thank you Mrs. Carver' Gia yawns**

'**Congratulations son' Noah's dad hugs his son**

'**Thanks dad' Noah lets out a little chuckle**

'**Have you chose names for the twins?' the four adults asked**

'**Yeah we have Danniiella-Elizabeth Rose Emilie Moran-Carver and Danniielle-Elisabeth Rosa Emilia Moran-Carver' Noah and Gia answer in unison**

'**OK' Gia's mum whispered looking a tad confused**


	6. Chapter 6: Jealous Guy

**Story: Overprotected**

**By: GurlIsAllowed2HaveFun**

**Summary: The other Megaforce Rangers get overprotective of Gia, when she tells them that she's pregnant with Noah's baby**

**Chapter 6: Jealous Guy**

**One month had passed since Gia and Noah became parents and it was becoming clear to them that Emma was becoming jealous of them again **

**'Noah, we need to talk to Emma, this jealousy is getting out of hand' Gia replies feeding Danniiella-Elisabeth**

**'I know we do baby' Noah agrees settling Danniielle-Elizabeth in her baby blue crib**

**'I would hate it if we had a falling out just because I'm a mum' Gia sighs**

**'We will have a chat with Emma, I promise' Noah replies when Gia's parents called them down for their dinner**

**'Mum, can I ask you something?' Gia asks**

**'Yes sure, what is it sweetheart?' her mum asks**

**'I'm getting worried about Emma, she seems to being getting a tad jealous of me and Noah being parents**

**'Sweetie, she's upset because now you are parents, you won't have time for her or Jake or Troy' Gia's mum answers**

**Next day at Ernie's BrainFreeze, Gia and Noah met up with Troy and Jake**

**'Where's Emma?' Noah asks**

**She's refusing to talk to us because of you' the two lad answers**

**'No offence to you guys right but she needs to get a grip on reality, she can't go round and be jealous of everyone who are parents' Gia replies**

**'I'm not jealous of everyone, just you Gia' Emma calls out standing behind Gia**

**'Ems, this is getting ridiculous' Noah stands his corner**

**'No it's not, you spend more time with your kids than you do with us' Emma barks making Gia run out of the juice bar in tears**

**'Emma, that is it your jealousy is getting way out of hand, you either stop acting like a spoilt brat or you will lose your best friend...the friend you've known since kindergarten' Jake replies proving a point**

**'I have a point though' Emma argued her corner**

**'Emma Eloise Goodall, she does not spend all the time with the twins when she manages to get some time to herself, she's doing school work, washing baby clothes or catching up on sleep' Noah shouts**

**'I bet she only got pregnant so she didn't have to come to school' Emma spitefully blurted out**

**'What you have just said Emma, is the lowest thing I have ever heard you say' Jake replies getting involved in the argument**

**'It's true she told me herself' Emma lied**

**'That's bull and you know it is Emma' Troy defended**

**'Ask her yourself then and then you'll believe me' Emma laughs before walking off**

**'I don't believe her' the three boys replies in unison**

**'But what happens if she is telling the truth' Noah wondered to himself**

**Back with Gia, she was sitting at home watching The Jeremy Kyle Show USA (while doing her school work), when she made the bold move and rang the show without telling Emma or the boys**

**The day of the show came and a nervous Gia waited backstage**

**'Hi and welcome to The Jeremy Kyle Show, our first guest today Gia says her friendship with Emma is on the verge of breaking up if she can't accept the fact that her friend is a mother to a week old twin girls. Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the stage Gia' Jeremy started when Gia walked on to the stage and the audience start clapping**

**'Hi how are you?' he asks**

**'I'm OK a little nervous' Gia answers**

**'There's no need to be nervous' Jeremy calmly says **

**'Now, you and Emma have been friends since you were kids...' he began**

**'Yeah' Gia nods**

**'What happened to make her get jealous?' Jeremy asks**

**'Me falling pregnant' Gia answers as Emma begins to shout from backstage**

**'You're a fucking liar Gia and you know you are' she shouted**

**'Wait a second and I'll get you' Jeremy shouts back**

**'No she isn't Emma' Noah shouts from the audience**

**'And he is?' Jeremy asks**

**'He's the father to my twins' Gia answers looking a little scared that Emma might kick off when she walks on to the stage**

**'Why do you think she got jealous?' Jeremy asks**

**'I have no clue' Gia answers**

**'Yes you do' Emma shouts backstage**

**'I'll get back to you in a minute now shut up' Jeremy shouts beginning to lose his patience**

**'No I won't shut up because all that she's saying is crap' Emma shouts walking out on stage giving Gia a mouthful, security walked on stage and stopped Emma from attacking Gia**

**'Why don't you tell them the whole damn truth Gia?' Emma shouts causing Gia to leave the stage in tears**

**'Thought not' Emma shouts sitting on stage**

**'You be quiet while I try and talk to Gia' Jeremy shouts while trying to talk and calm Gia down**

**'Isn't it true that Emma started to tell students at your high school that the only reason why you got pregnant was so that you didn't have to go to school? Jeremy asks**

**'That's what I was told by her boyfriend a few days ago' she answers with tears still falling from her eyes**

**'Because you know it's true' Emma shouts**

**'Emma, button it and let Gia speak' Jeremy shouts coming close to losing his voice**

**'No, why should I keep my mouth shut' Emma shouts**

**'Just admit the truth Gia' she shouts getting a bit peeved that her "friend" won't even tell the truth on why she fell pregnant**

**Gia just sat backstage trying to talk but failing due to Emma shouting**

**'Em, just let Gia talk' Noah shouts from the audience**

**Emma just sat there struggling to say anything after being told to zip it by one of her friends**

**'Now, Gia what's the truth about that lie?' Jeremy asks**

**'I didn't fall pregnant to bunk off school for your information Emma' Gia answers**

**'Emma, I have one question, why did you spread the rumor around school?' she asks**

**'Because I-I-I-I was jealous that you were pregnant Gia' Emma stutters**

**'But why?' Gia asks with tears falling from her eyes**

**'I don't know, I just did' Emma answers beginning to feel sorry for herself**

**'So you admit that you're jealous?' Jeremy asks**

**'Yeah' Emma whispers finally admitting the truth**

'**Ems, why didn't you tell us?' Noah asks**

'**In case you went off on one at me' Emma answers beginning to cry**

'**Em, we wouldn't of, we're your friends' Gia replies**

'**Dr. Janet Taylor is on the show' Jeremy replies as Emma and Noah go backstage to talk with Janet and Gia**

**'Is it usual for a friend to become jealous after she's finds out her other friend is expecting?' Jeremy asks**

**'It's possibly rare but Emma feels neglected' Janet answers**

**'Ems, just because I'm mum doesn't mean I won't be spending time with you or the guys' Gia replies hugging her best friend**


End file.
